


It's a New Year (Supercat)

by fourtseven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat comes back, F/F, New Year's Eve, slightly in-universe, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtseven/pseuds/fourtseven
Summary: A very short ficlet. Kara is stopped from leaving a New Year's Even party before midnight. After years apart, she reunites with Cat. I could make the blurb more mysterious, but really, it's just: Cat comes back to National City on New Year's Eve.





	It's a New Year (Supercat)

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I've had trouble writing lately. I sit down, I write, but the words are all crap and it discourages me. I powered through this and hopefully writing will come more easily from now on.
> 
> Please, forgive any mistakes. I tried fixing them all.

Music pulsed throughout the room, peppered with inebriated shouts and cheers for the new year. A litany of monotonous resolutions and the constant bass-thrum pounded Kara’s eardrums, and despite a resistance to common Earth ailments, her head throbbed. Unable to bear it any longer, she slammed her glass of human, and therefore  shamefully ineffective, turquoise liquor onto the bartop. Liquid splashed over her fingers, but she ignored it, and shoved her way through the crowded dance floor, careful to rein in her strength despite the frustration fueling her temper.

“Kara, wait!” James’ voice, clear and booming, cut through the noise, muffling it all to a dull hum. Kara slowed and faced him. Ridiculous plastic ‘2019’ glasses slipped down his nose and a pink party kazoo peeked from behind his ear. Loose glitter dusted his cheeks like sparkling freckles. His appearance contrasted with the way he glared at his watch, jaw working. “Don’t go. Not yet. Just — Look, the ball hasn’t even dropped yet.”

“I don’t care about the ball, James. I’m tired. I—” She blinked away the sudden sting of tears. She couldn’t be here — didn’t want to be here — when the clock struck midnight, when couples kissed and sang to welcome the new year with happiness. “I can’t.”

He took a step closer, shoulders slumped. The crowd parted for him, allowed him space, then formed a barrier, enclosing them in a small circle as if they were an audience ready for a show. His agonized expression begged her to stay. “Please.”

Drunk colleagues eddied around them, circling and watching like hawks. Their gazes probed and prodded her until they suffocated her with their oppressiveness. Her chest tightened. She wanted to flee, to go home, but she was also starved for comfort. Kara shrugged off their stares, ignored their shocked whispers, and burrowed into James’ open arms.

_ Have they gotten back together? _

_ Are they having an affair? _

Kara closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her. She buried her nose in his wool suit jacket, inhaling his scent. Nostalgia washed over her as a bouquet of citrus and sandalwood danced in tandem, a gentle and soothing erasure of the last three years.

“Do you ever wish things had turned out differently?” It was a question that plagued her late at night when she begged for sleep or as her muscles screamed and ached, and sweat poured down her back during a tough training session deep in the bowels of the D.E.O.

“Between us, you mean? If I hadn’t been me? And, if you hadn’t fallen for Cat?”

“Yes.” Kara fisted her hand in James’ jacket. Regret for asking burned her throat like acid. “No. Don’t answer.”

“But, I’ll answer anyway.” James pulled back, brushed a lock of hair off her forehead. “What happened between us… I wouldn’t trade it, but I also wouldn’t change it. I don’t imagine you would, either.”

Shame flared inside her. She wished she could say the thought had never crossed her mind, but that would have been a lie. It tormented her in her darkest moments when she drowned in desperation for Cat and anguish consumed her like a flood. When Cat had first left for D.C., Kara flew to see her as often as she could. Then the emergencies piled up, shackling her to National City, and the scant times she had been able to break free, Cat had been locked in one meeting after another until it making an effort became pointless. After that, well, the years just faded into one after another.

The whispers around them morphed into shrieks and laughter as their audience turned their backs to her and James, their attention captured by something more interesting. The party goers chanted, looping their arms around one another, and craned their necks toward a giant clock that ticked closer to midnight.

“Ten!”

Her urge to flee mounted, set her teeth on edge. 

“Nine!”

Her palms itched so she wiped them down the front of her dress.

“Eight!”

The crowd counted down second by second. An eternity. Kara took one step backwards, ready to bolt, and mentally calculated the odds of her identity being comprised if she used her superspeed to escape. She took another.

“Happy New Year!”

Cheers rang out. Bodies moved. Mouths met in a mockery of celebration. Their buffer collapsed, nearly swallowing James and forcing his embrace to fall away, but not before a single glance flicked over her shoulder eased his grim expression into a smile, and he pressed a warm kiss to her forehead. Someone slurred an off-key version of  _ Auld Lang Syne _ , drowning out the nauseating sounds of over-amorous couples. Several others joined in but no one seemed to recall more than five words. Kara would have laughed at the way they mumbled the rest of the lyrics, only to cycle back and shout the single line they knew, but she couldn’t even muster a chuckle. James disappeared into the crowd and, just like that, Kara was alone. Again.

A body pressed in behind her, close enough for their body heat to warm her back. Kara’s heart thumped an erratic rhythm and she curled her fingers into a fist, ready to strike, but closed her eyes and succumbed to the touch when a hand swept her loose hair across her back and over her shoulder, leaving a trail of fire that branded her skin.

Kara relaxed her fist and swiped away a tear that escaped. She knew that touch. Only one person had the same scorching effect on her. Cat. Her brain cautioned her not to get her hopes up — after all, what was the likelihood that Cat had flown from D.C. to attend a New Year’s Eve party — but her heart refused to listen.

“Am I late? Did I miss the good part?” Cat’s breath fanned across her neck as she spoke. “Come now, open your eyes and look at me. Chop chop.”

She peeled her eyes open and — for a brief, terrifying moment — panicked, thinking when she turned to face Cat, there would be nothing but an empty space, revealing the touch and voice were just illusions, cruel tricks of her psyche borne from loneliness whose sole intent was to torment. She spun around.

“You’re really here.”

Kara raked her gaze over Cat, hungry for every detail. Her hair fell in waves just above her shoulders, her eyes crinkled with a few more lines, whether from the passing years or the stress of her job, Kara wasn’t sure and she certainly didn’t plan to risk a limb to ask, either, and she wore an outfit similar to what Kara always referred to as her ‘angel outfit’ — white, loose, flowing.

“I am.”

“I missed you, Cat.”

“And I, you.” Cat reached out but withdrew before she made contact. A rare expression of insecurity crossed her face. “I had every intention to be here earlier. Even told James as much. At the very least, I wanted to be here before midnight. This may be presumptuous, but it seems I missed the best part of the night.”

“Oh. Well —” Kara shuffled her feet. Glancing around her, she realized they had an audience. Another circle had formed around her, silent and vigilant. “Not a presumption. Unless you’re talking about the open bar or the dancing or the atrocious singing.”

“No, dear. That wasn’t to which I was referring.”

Someone in the crowd grumbled about having perfect pitch, making her smile. A small murmur rumbled through the crowd, growing louder and louder.

“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!” On they went, the same as before, until they reached ‘one’. “Happy New Year!”

Once again, cheers erupted, couples kissed, kazoos buzzed, and a now-familiar voice renewed his rendition of  _ Auld Lang Syne _ .

Three years disappeared in an instant. Shoring up her resolve, Kara closed the space between them. She cradled Cat’s face in her hand and caressed her cheek. Her heart beat double time. She was sure it would burst out of her chest as she leaned forward and touched her lips to Cat’s, finally suturing a gaping wound that had been allowed to fester for too long. She shoved thoughts of the past and worries of the future to the back of her mind, savoring the moment and the way Cat’s mouth moved under hers.

A moan slipped from one of them. Kara wasn’t sure who. Threading her hand through Cat’s hair, Kara angled Cat’s head and deepened the kiss. The response was immediate. Cat surged into her, molding their bodies together. It was enough that, for a moment, Kara forgot where they were and their rapt audience, but whistles pierced the air and Kara pulled back. Her ragged breathing betrayed her racing heart.

“I missed you,” she repeated, glancing at Cat’s mouth as she flicked her tongue out and ran it across her bottom lip. “Happy New Year.”

Cat kissed her again — tender and unhurried. “It’s going to be a wonderful year for us. I promise.”


End file.
